Rebel
by Alice745458
Summary: Maria Diamond is a rebel but underneath she has too many problems she can't fix. Will a trip to see her brother and the band in L.A help her? tell me if you want more! Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

You're James sister so you're not supposed to think like this, but you can't help but notice him. Your brother is the _face_ just like you were at home. Logan is the smart one but considering not only is he gay but also James' boyfriend, he is **so **off limits, and you weren't all that into him. And yeah Kendall is gorgeous but he is so not your type, because you're the rebel and you can't stand someone who is so close to a goody-goody. So really it makes sense that you would fall for Carlos, you _need _to break the rules. At first it was simply for attention because it's really hard to compete with your amazing brother, but then you realize, the whole rebel thing is a lot of fun. And Carlos has absolutely no ability to follow authority, so you two are perfect for each other.

And there is no way he's going to be able to resist you because you're _Maria Lemay Diamond _and you **are **amazing. Now you just have to figure out how to get his attention.

You bounce in your seat as the plane comes down because for the first time in over a year, you get to see James, because no matter how hard it is to get attention from your parents, he's your brother and he always gave you twice as much attention as your parents ever could have.

And also, because James means Carlos. No matter how much he loves Logan, James and Carlos are attached at the hip for a huge portion of the day. There was a time when it was like clockwork, you walked home and started the electric kettle. Just as you finished the hot chocolate the boys would come in and you would hand out the cups. Black for Kendall, Blue for Logan and Red for James. Carlos and you would both have green. Then at about nine, Mother would drive the boy's home.

Now James spends a good portion of his time with Logan, but the fact is Carlos was and still is his brother for all intents and purposes.

You fall asleep on the plane and the next thing you know you're being woke up by the flight attendant. Your parents must have forgotten in their rush to see their son. You thank her and when she asks where your parents are, you lie and say they're waiting for you outside the door. You collect your luggage of jeans and two shirts. All of your stashed up money is in the bag, you totally plan to go shopping while you're here.

When you get inside, your brother is yelling at Mother and Father about losing their only daughter.

"It doesn't matter" you call, "I'm right here." Your parents smile as if to say _see, we didn't lose anything _but all eyes are on you. You stopped at the shop on your way over here and bought a tank top, showing off your somehow tan body, and, once they saw it, your **tattoo. **Because what can you say, you're the rebel. James picks you up and spins you around, grinning like he's stupid.

But he's not the only one staring. The boys have caught sight of you. Logan is staring because as he's now telling you as he gives you a hug, he can't believe how much you've grown. Kendall grins and when he gives you a quick hug he asks, "Do they know about the tattoo yet."

"Nope" you reply and he backs off, respecting your choices as only a teenager can when it comes to such things. But you're looking at Carlos now, because his eyes are glued to you, and dang he looks good. He's ditched the helmet, but probably only for today. He looks taller than before, and all around bigger. He looks, in short like he's nineteen. And he's staring at you. "Maria" he says, and his voice is deeper. You knew that, of course, from the album they just released, but it sounds different in real life. You actually kinda absolutely love it. "What..." he never finishes his sentence because James has grabbed him by the shirt collar and says, "If you so much as _look _at her or even **think **about her in that way, I'll punch you so hard your great-grandmother will feel it." You stare because your brother usually isn't like this.

Your parents smile and your mother says "That's just like him always looking out for her, no matter what she's done wrong." James is ticked, and he doesn't like what his parent just said about his sister, but you grin and say, "yep, and I do stuff wrong a lot." And then you pull up your hair and walk away, letting everyone see the tattoo on your shoulder, which has a deep red heart with a piece missing, and in beautiful blue letters, the words, **Obviously, I've made some bad choices. **As you walk, you hear someone behind you laugh.

James won't say a thing on the way to the Palmwoods, and he ignores you and Carlos the rest of the day.

It's midnight when the silence finally breaks. You had a nightmare, woke up in a strange and unfamiliar place and thought of James. So you pad out, down the hallway to their room and try the door. It's unlocked. You think this is strange, but when you go in you find Mrs. Knight making cookies.

"I couldn't sleep" she explains with a smile. "I guess you're looking for James?" you don't have to say anything for her to know the answer. "First, come sit and talk to me for a moment." You nod your assent and sit at the bar in their kitchen.

"James hasn't talked to Carlos all day, and he won't say a word on you, what happened this morning?" you hesitate a moment before telling her, and when you do everything spills out. How you got in this situation in the first place, your feelings for Carlos, even the things about your Mother and Father you've never told anyone.

She looks at you for a long moment, gets the cookies out of the oven, puts one in a bowl along with a scoop of ice cream and slides it across the bar.

"Don't tell him I gave you that. James and Logan share a room so you've been warned. However _that _is not allowed, so you should be good. Go in, wake up Logan and he'll get up immediately. Shake James' shoulder for a moment and he'll wake up. Then" she says with a sharp gaze, "Apologize for not telling him, tell him you love him and ask if you can spend the night with him."

Then she looks at you with a praising glance, smiles and says, "With a puppy-dog look or a pout, he'll melt in your arms."

Feeling silly, you walk around the bar, kiss Mrs. Knights' cheek the way James used to when he was little, and whisper, "Thanks Mrs. Knight."

Then you run into the room she points out and follow her directions. You were silly to hope he would just let it go. Now he has you sit on the bed and asks the golden question, "Why'd you do it" You glance at him.

"Which part?"

"The tattoo of course, I can kind of understand the whole Carlos thing, you grew up with him."

You snuggle into his side. For a moment you don't say anything, but finally you find your courage and, with it, your voice.

"Mother and Father never loved me like they love you. It's always, James would have done this, and James could have done that. I try but it's never good enough. Izzy made me a promise she'd help me get back at every person who'd ever hurt me. It started with tee-peeing Kirby's house and ended at the tattoo parlor. Besides, I like being a rebel." He looks at you for a long time, and then he smiles.

"Nice choice" you grin and he lies back down.

Why don't you just stay down here for the night?" You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

The next morning, you walk out of his room to see Logan asleep on the couch. You feel a pang of guilt for forcing the teenage boy out of his own room so you fix him his favorite breakfast. Eggs scrambled the way your dad used to do them, bacon and pancakes. This is California and it's stupid hot right now so you add a fruit salad to the plates.

Now you whistle sharp and the boys come sliding out of their rooms, Logan almost falling off the couch and Katie jumping on her brother's back for a piggy-back ride across the living room to the dining room table.

Mrs. Knight comes out and gives you a hug around the shoulders as you slide the plates to the boys.

"Do me a favor" she whispers. You look at her waiting.

"If Katie asks, tell her you regret the tattoo." You grin.

"totally." She grins.

"Thanks."

You turn to make the next plate and hear "cool!" Turning your head, you see Katie staring at the heart on your shoulder.

"Good looking, huh" you say, "But my parents almost killed me and, to tell the truth, it wasn't worth the pain." She visibly deflates.

"Really"

"Yeah" you say "but when I was younger I used to use sharpies to do things like this, if you want I can draw something for you." She grins

"Awesome" You smile. Looking up, you see Carlos grinning at you.

"What" you demand. He just shrugs. But the smile on his face makes the frustration totally worth it.

You're just about to sit down and eat when your parents come barging in.

"What do you think you were doing," your mother snaps "You just disappeared in the middle of the night; we thought you had been killed." You raise an eyebrow.

"And it never occurred to you to check the apartment where my brother lives?"

"Don't you get an attitude with me, young lady, I'm in charge here" You nod as you go back to eating your breakfast. Finally James interrupts.

"You know she's not listening right?"

"She better be" your father says.

"Mmhm" you say as you walk to n the sink, wash your plate and put it in the drying rack. Then as he says something else, you walk out the door.

When you come back from changing and taking a shower, your parents are still there. You groan on the inside.

"We are very disappointed in you" your father says, and you can't help but think of a time when he grinned at you and twirled you around. You can feel the tears behind your eyes.

"You can't just walk out whenever you don't like something."

"Mom" you try to say but she cuts you off.

"You know, James never did anything like this." Everyone stares.

"Are you kidding me" you finally ask, "James did this _all the time, _he always walked away from you guys, and you didn't care because back then Mother wasn't always working and it wasn't a big deal if he walked away cause you could find him. You didn't care because back then dad wasn't always drunk and he was always there to support you. And somehow all this is my fault. It's my fault you got fired for being a **bitch **to your boss and it's my fault dad couldn't deal with the pressure. It's my fault you two stopped acting like parents and just gave up on me."

"Oh you know that's a load of bullshit." Your mother says and you look at her for a long moment. Then the tears building behind your eyes win and with a final shake of your head, you run away.

Up, up, up. That's all you think about. You race up stares and down hallways before finally finding the door that leads to the roof. You know you probably shouldn't be out here but you open the door anyway. Outside it feels like you could do anything. You step up to the ledge and wonder if you could fly away. Or if it would feel better to just fall, down and down, hitting the pavement and knowing somewhere inside you that there would be no more pain, no more waking up to a drunken father. No more being slapped by your abusive mother. You wonder, but you can't manage to take the risk.

They say killing is a sin. Killing others or yourself. You can't make yourself step over and see what's on the other side. So, as the door opens, you throw yourself away from the ledge, remembering suddenly your fear of heights.

You're off balance now and you trip into someone's arms. Then you're being whirled around to see Carlos, gripping your arms like he's afraid you'll disappear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks and you try to explain that you weren't going to do anything but he's already speaking again.

"Don't you think about it" he says and his grip is tighter as he shakes you.

"Carlos, owe"

"Don't even consider it" he yells, then his voice is softer and his grip relaxes.

"Don't. Please don't leave." And you have a feeling this all comes from more than just brotherly affection. You smile at him.

"I won't. I'm not going anywhere." He hides his face in your neck as he hugs you tight. As you stand there you think you here him whisper something.

"Hm?" you ask. He steps away as he looks at you and shakes his head. He walks away from you, pacing back and forth under your curious gaze.

He looks back at you and sighs, crossing the space between you in only a few steps. You stare at him and he must have seen the question in your eyes because he explains.

"I don't have the strength or willpower to stay away from you anymore, so if you're interested, I'd like to take you out to dinner tonight."

"I would love to" you say "But I don't think my parents are letting me go anywhere for a while."  
He grins, saying, "Maybe, but James sent them home. He wants you to come live with him."

You stare. "Are you serious?" he nods and you hug him before stepping back just enough to look him in the eye.

"But won't I get in the way?" you ask.

He and Logan were planning on getting an apartment anyway, and they agree that they would rather have you crashing some of their alone time than living with abusive parents." You pull away again and see concern in his eyes. Again, you don't have to say anything for him to know what you want to say.

"We talked to Mrs. Knight" you nod and let it go for now, content to stay in his arms until James comes to find you.


	2. Chapter 2

When James finally checks the roof and finds you, he's so relieved that for a moment nothing else matters as your big brother pulls you into his arms. But then reality hits and you let him pull away and glare at you.

"Why didn't you tell me?" And really, what kind of question is that. Words and sentences stumble over themselves in your head as you try to explain what was always crystal clear before. In Minnesota he had a little sister that relied on him too much and parents who had totally screwed themselves over. Here he has his boyfriend and his band and his chance to become famous. Bonus, he gets to live in a nice apartment and be paid for all this. Of course you didn't tell him.

"Because you would have left. And I couldn't let you do that because you have this nice record deal and a job you love and…you just always seemed so happy. Why would I take that away from you?"

He just shakes his head at you, but you know you're off the hook. Then Logan, Kendall and Mrs. Knight are piling onto the roof and everyone seems so glad to see you. With a sigh you brace yourself and put up your 'I'm-so-bored-and-don't-care-what-you-say' face.

"Alright, let's hear it." Everyone's looking at you in confusion but you don't quite register that. "Come on, hit me. Tell me how I was so immature, disrespectful, irresponsible, a complete disappointment…what are you guys waiting for?" For a long moment no one speaks and you're left in a whirlwind of apprehension. Why won't they just say it already?

Logan is the first one to speak, taking your hand and leading you back into the building. "I don't think you're a disappointment. Actually, I was rather impressed by how calm you were." You stare at him as everyone agrees. You open your mouth to say something, realize you're still utterly lost for words and close it just as Kendall grabs you and tosses you on his back, making you giggle in delight as if you're still five.

"We're all just glad you're safe. Don't take this the wrong way or anything but we were kind of worried you would try something crazy." A pang of guilt settles in your stomach as you shrug. Carlos looks back at you with concern, asking if he should tell them. The guilt seems to get heavier with each passing moment and you just can't pretend that you were calm and collected the way you wanted to.

"I tried to, or at least I thought about it" you wiggle off the blonde's back and take a moment to marvel at how slowly time can move at times like this. Carlos is still looking at you as if he's afraid you might disappear, Logan is studying you like he wants to give you a full check-up and make sure you didn't hurt yourself. James has a look on his face that makes you think he's going to come up with some crazy plan so you'll never leave his sight again. Kendall is the only one who's cool about it and even he's a little shaken. Your eyes shoot around with worry and finally you open your mouth to speak. "I couldn't do it. It didn't seem right."

Everyone is still staring at you and you hear Carlos mutter something before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around you. "Never ever, _ever, __**ever **_again right?"

You only laugh and slip out of the embrace, tugging him along to the apartment. Your parents are still there, but they look shaken. Mrs. Diamond is the first to look up from the suitcases, but when she does her hand raises and just for a moment, you're thirteen again, right after James left. Your first instinct is to flinch, but you refuse. This woman will not control you.

Then your father looks up and you can see he's drunk again. His eyes are bloodshot and watery, and he sways where he stands. Suddenly, you feel like the parent. Because these two are not adults, they can't be. You consider trying to help them, but there is only so much one person can do, and they won't accept your help…

You try anyway, one last time. But you don't try to reason with them or use gentle words to support the two. Instead you say exactly what you feel when you look at them. "You're pathetic. Even now, when your child is being taken away from you, you can't act like adults. I'm so glad James and Logan are taking me in, because I can't stand you people."

They reel back in shock and hurt and anger, but you turn and walk away, Carlos behind you. Because your Maria Lemay Diamond, and you _are _stronger than them. It's a fact you've doubted before, but those thoughts are long gone. You can make it without those people, you know that now.

Carlos and you make your way to the boys' apartment, where everyone else is waiting. Behind you, you can hear Mr. Diamond stumbling and Mrs. Diamond hitting something, but you can't fix them anymore than they could fix you, so you step into the apartment and shut the door behind you, closing off your life from before.

James is glowering at you and the tall Latino holding you, but Carlos shrugs it off and hugs you even tighter to him as he leads you to the table. Sitting beside your brother is Logan, watching his boyfriend with eyes full of barely contained amusement. As you sit, the boy-genius winks at you, a small act of comfort as Kendall passes out forks and Katie sets down the big bowl of Mac and Cheese.

Small talk is started and lunch is served. Finally, halfway through the meal, James talks. "I don't like it." He declares, still glaring at Carlos. "But I won't stop you two from dating. However, if you hurt her Carlos, I swear you will regret ever being born."

"When was the last time Carlos hurt someone? Like seriously tried to upset someone?" You ask in a thoughtful tone, which makes everyone stop to think for a moment.

"OH! I know" Carlos says, and everyone turns to look at him. "That Nick kid who beat up Logan. The next day on the ice I sent a hockey puck directly to his front teeth."

You turn to look at James, a small smirk playing on your lips. "I rest my case" he surprises everyone by laughing, reaching across the table to flick you on the nose. You just smile and reach for a second piece of bread. As you do so, you catch Mrs. Knight watching you and your brother with a small smile. There's a glimmer of knowing there, playing behind her eyes as she glances to her own to kids making faces at each other across the table.

There's a knock on the door and Kendall calls for them to come in. A dark-haired girl with chocolate brown eyes walks in with a blonde. Both of them start to say something before coming up short, eyeing you with confusion.

"Umm… who's that?" the blonde asks and you stand, walking around the table and holding out a hand.

"Maria Diamond. James is my big brother." The two nod while the dark haired girl holds out her hand as well.

"I'm Camille and this is Jo." You grin.

"Oh yea, I've heard about you two. James called and ranted to me for hours on end about how it was so unfair, he knew Logan longer, blah, blah, blah. I'm sorry bro but it just went on and on and on."

The two girls laugh as James ducks his head in embarrassment. You and Carlos pull up a couple extra chairs and begin to clear the table. Once the bowls and plates are safely in the dishwasher, you two rejoin the group, which is featuring Jo looking mildly annoyed.

"Really?" she asks as Logan hangs up the phone.

He nods. "Gustavo wants us in the studio in five minutes."

She sighed and Kendall leaned down to kiss Jo on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, maybe you and Camille could take Maria shopping. She's going to be here for awhile."

Camille smiled and stood pulling you with her. Jo stands as well and instructs you to grab your bag. Sending Kendall a mock glare, you say goodbye to Carlos and the other boys before grabbing your purse.

Walking out of the Palmwoods, you wonder just what you've agreed to. Jo looks annoyed and Camille is chattering away, but that's not so bad. However, the three girls who look at you like you're trailer trash? That has you convinced you're in way over your head.

Jo and Camille are quick to brush them off, but it makes you even more aware of your ratty hair pulled into a pony tail and your old clothes from Minnesota. However, you are a Diamond and you are James's sister, so you flash a charming smile and put just a tiny bit more sway in each step.

Camille lets out a low whistle and laughs as you jump. "Did James teach you that or did you teach him?"

You laugh but don't respond, thinking of when you were six. James had been studying Mrs. Diamond's walk, much to your amusement.

They lead you to a grey Mercedes Bens. You stare, thinking of your old 95' Ford back in Minnesota.

"Maria, do you want back or front?" You shrug and they shove you into the passenger seat up front. As Jo drives you to a boutique she's sure you'll love, you can feel the hum of the engine under your feet. Your parents were considered rich back at home. You were considered a spoiled brat, but you've never been in a car so nice.

Jo pulls the car up in front of the shop and you step out worriedly. The last time you were at a place like this Mrs. Diamond still dressed you and you weren't allowed to cross the street by yourself. And, you had been there while Mrs. Diamond helped pick a wedding dress for Mr. Diamond's sister.

Needless to say, places like this aren't really your style.

"Don't worry" Jo advises, leading the three of you to the door, "I'm sure you'll love the stuff here.

Once you're inside, you can't help but agree. There are light sundresses and lots of skirts too, but there are also some awesome shorts and some very cute tops. Soon your arms are filled with clothes and you're practically being dragged to the dressing room.

An hour later you buy three tanks, two button-up shirts and eight pairs of shorts. You get bullied into a sundress and two skirts that were added to your pile right before the cashier rings up your purchases.

By the time you finally get back to the Palmwoods, almost all of your money's gone and there's a ridiculous pile of clothes beside you in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

James stares at the bags on your arms as the three of you walk into the apartment. He and Logan had bought the apartment yesterday and you would be moving in with them today and tomorrow. It makes you smile as you set down the bags. "Oh, like you haven't come back with more."

He laughs because there's no reason to deny it. James might be the boy, but he is definitely the power shopper of you two. While you like to go to one place and get a small amount of clothes, he's more likely to go all over town and buy a store's worth of jeans all in one day.

Logan comes out with one bag in each hand, probably moving them to the new apartment, but he stops when he sees all the clothes you have. Setting down the bags, he raises an eyebrow at the other two girls.

"Did you force her to buy everything in L.A.?" he asks and they scowl.

"We didn't force her to buy anything"

"Except that hat, those shoes, the dresses. That skirt with the flower print…" you intercept, letting the list trail off. They turn and glare at you as well but you take away the fun with an easy grin. "Sorry, doesn't work on me. I've dealt with my mother, and she's much worse."

It amazes you, because while you naturally started calling them Mr. and Mrs. Diamond, you choke and stumble on the word 'mom'. You guess the same way some people fall out of love; you fell out of family with your parents. You're even more amazed because you don't feel remorse or regret for your lost parents, only hope for your new future.

"Oh, James" Logan says, fishing in his pocket for a moment, "Here's a key for you and for Maria. Don't lose them."

"Why do you assume I'll lose them?" Your brother asks, but Logan just shoots him a look that has James blushing and ducking his head in embarrassment. It surprises you because your brother isn't easily flustered most of the time, always ready with a snappy comeback.

Logan grins at the taller boy and kisses him on the cheek before grabbing the bag and heading out. You feel a little envy at the way James watches the younger boy so carefully, but for the most part you have an overwhelming sense of ease. He catches you staring and raises an eyebrow, a silent question.

"You guys are just so sweet" you say, setting down a bag full of jeans. "It's nice to see you this happy."

He looks slightly confused, as if wondering when he wasn't happy. In truth, James has an easy life and he was never really sad, but there has always been a discomfort behind his eyes. It was something most people missed, the spark of uncertainty behind charming hazel, but you look into the same eyes every day, and you see what others don't.

Finally, he shrugs it off and helps grab some of the bags. Camille has an audition and Jo is meeting up with Kendall, so they leave the bags and you and James begin lugging as many as you can carry to the apartment one floor up.

You meet up with Logan waiting outside the elevator and he doesn't hesitate to grab a couple bags from each of you. You like Logan. He's kind and very smart. You figure he balances James and keeps him out of trouble. Sliding through the door and placing your bags in the room Logan directed you to, you take a moment to watch the two of them.

James watches Logan carefully, as if afraid he's going to fall apart or disappear, but Logan watches the taller boy in a completely different way. His gaze is almost disbelieving, as if it couldn't be happening. The two of them have a dynamic that surprises you. They'll share a glance and it's like an entire conversation. You feel like you're missing something, like secrets are being swapped right under your nose and you just can't catch them.

Despite that, you feel happy for them. James would never admit it, but seeing his parents like that has him shaken. He's trying to hide it from you but you are his sister and the only person who knows him as well as you is Logan. You're glad he has someone he can talk to and not have to appear strong for. If anyone could help him with this it would be Logan.

After three hours most of the stuff is unpacked and Logan and James gracefully agreed to allow you to pick colors for all of the rooms. Now you're sitting with the Katie and Kendall watching Thunder Cats. The three of you compare it to the old version and you and Kendall laugh at fond memories. Carlos texts you asking if you can be ready by seven and you immediately text back yes.

Once the show is off you go find Camille and insist she help you get ready for your date. It doesn't take much; you give her your puppy dog face and she melts in your hands, just like everyone else.

Your clothes and make-up are already in the new apartment, and James and Logan are at the movies, so the two of you head up and soon you're rummaging through your closet while she tries to bully you into wearing the heels you bought today and gets out the makeup she needs.

It's kind of ridiculous, really. Should it be this hard to get ready for a date? It's never been before. But it's never been **Carlos **before, and he's something special. After an hour of primping and dressing and changing, and _lots _of yelling, you're ready for your date. You didn't wear the heels, but the two of you agreed on a pair of grey ballet flats. To make up for the shoes you wear a green skirt with an ivy pattern at the bottom that stops about two inches before your knees. A grey shirt is added on top and you put on a silver necklace with a topaz to complete the look.

Camille does your makeup with gold and brown eye shadow, a little blush and an almost-clear lip gloss. She adds some brown eyeliner and a light coating of mascara. Looking in the mirror, your eyes pop and you look just girly enough to suit you, while you also don't feel like you're too exposed.

Its six fifty-five and you hurry down to the lobby to meet up with Carlos. James and Logan are just getting back and the taller boy takes one look at you before groaning. "She's going to kill me" he says as you and Logan laugh.

Carlos comes out of the elevator with a picnic basket and you're glad to see you aren't overdressed. He's wearing jeans and a grey jacket over a black graphic tee. You almost giggle when Logan points out that you match.

The goofy grin Carlos gives you makes you want to jump up and down in excitement and you do your best to shake off the feeling. You smile back and bite on your lower lip, the way you do when you're nervous since you were six. It's obvious he recognizes the movement because his smile morphs into a smirk.

Despite the cocky smile, he's very sweet as he takes your arm and leads you out of the lobby, talking about going to the park for a picnic. You nod and hold his arm tight, enjoying being with him and noticing the people staring at you. Somewhere behind you, somebody starts talking about the new girl.

The two of you set out the blanket and Carlos unpacks sandwiches and chips with a jug of lemonade and two glasses. He grins at you again and asks about your time in Minnesota. "You know, other than the insane parents' thing."

You laugh and tell him about school and soccer and figure skating. He listens and asks questions and somehow you end up debating what movie is better. His favorite is Toy Story, much to your amusement, and you like Shawshank Redemption. "How can you think Toy Story is better? They're just a bunch of toys!"

He gasps and fakes being indignant. "They are **living** toys! How can a prison break compare to that?"

You gasp and pretend to glare at him. "It is not just a prison break! Look at what he did? He set that entire prison on its ear!"

"Oh, big deal!" he scoffs, "Woody and Buzz were awesome! You have to admit, you always want your toys to walk, right?"

"No! That's childish and impossible" you counter, but he looks at you in a way that suggests he isn't buying it. And, really, of course you wanted your toys to walk and talk on their own, but it didn't work like that and everyone knew it.

"Really? You never dreamed of your toys coming alive while you were gone" you bite your lip. "C'mon, everyone wants to believe their toys love them just as much as they love their toys."

You glare at his reasoning. There really isn't an argument. When you were five, your best friend was a hand-me-down G.I. Joe from James. You used to imagine it would protect you from the bullies at school, but after a while, you protected yourself.

He's smirking at you in that way, the one that says he knows he's won. Once upon a time, you would have wrestled him over that smirk. That's probably not the thing to do here, but you do consider it. "Ok" you finally say. "Let's race for it." His eyebrows shoot up like he thinks you're insane but you don't really care. "If I win, Toy Story is immature and Shawshank Redemption is the best. If you win, I admit that I see your point and Toy Story's the best. Deal?"

He considers for a moment before nodding. You stand up and he points to the tree. Whoever touches it first wins. The two of you stand just within arm's reach and it's hard not to push him over. He yells go and the two of you take off. He isn't above pushing you and you aren't above smacking him, so it's a nice fit. In the end, you grab his arm and throw yourself forward, touching the tree just before he does.

He stares at you in disbelief for a moment before slumping to the ground. "Cheater," he says, glaring from his spot on the ground and you laugh.

"I am no such thing! We never made any rules." He seems shocked by your sly move, but then he grins, and you know something's coming. With a lunge, Carlos propels himself forward and tackles you, tearing a scream out of your throat. From there he tickles you without mercy.

"Admit it! Admit you cheated" he half yells, as you squirm.

"Never!" you shout back, giggling uncontrollably until you find that place at the base of his neck. He shrieks and tries to twist away from you, falling on his back as you follow.

It takes a minute for the situation to register, but suddenly there you are, pressed against Carlos Garcia. The Carlos Garcia, who you've known for years and used to wrestle for the remote. It shouldn't be a big deal, but it is. You watch him carefully as you both pause. His hands slide from your rib cage to your hips and your arms wrap around his neck.

For a moment, you wonder if you're about to wake up. Usually, this is where your dream becomes a nightmare and someone comes walking through and completely ruins the moment, or James shows up and screams before dragging you away. But of course, this isn't a dream and you're already awake.

For a moment there's absolute peace before he leans up to you. The kiss is short and sweet and makes you feel like you're going to faint. A strong hand brushes the bangs out of your eyes and your arms tighten around him. There's a small smile playing at his lips and you grin before brushing your lips against his again.

He's warm and sweet and you feel like you're walking on air. You're convinced his kisses are addictive. The feel of just being near him has you overwhelmed. But you can't _not_ notice the darkened sky. Trying to hide from time, you bury your head in his chest and he holds you close. "We should get back. James will kill me if you aren't back before ten" he whispers, still keeping you close against him.

You groan and shake your head. He laughs gently and sits up with you on his lap. For awhile you just sit there. But time stops for no one, and all too soon his phone is ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and glances at the screen. "It's your brother" he says, still whispering in the silent park.

"Don't answer" you whisper back, standing up to find the picnic blanket. He raises an eyebrow and you sigh as he hits the green button.

"Hello? Of course, where else would she be? Yea, we're heading back right now. I am aware James. Yea…ok, see ya." You raise an eyebrow as he hangs up. He smiles and grabs your hand. "James wanted to know what happened to his baby sister."

You blanch at the title and the teasing tone he pulls as he says it. "I am not a baby."

"Trust me, sweetie," he says, pulling you against his chest and leading you to the blanket, "I know."

You blush at the tone and whack his arm. "Just take me home" you say with a pout and he grins at you, kissing it away. The two of you gather up the blanket and glasses and trash before heading out of the park.

James is waiting in the lobby with Logan beside him looking tired. "I tried to tell him you were fine but…" you laugh as he trails off.

"Look, I just wanted to make sure she got home okay" James defended and you smirk.

"What would have happened, James? The big bad Carlos would have kidnapped me and locked me away in a tower? Or maybe he was going to eat me." Your brother narrows his eyes at the teasing tone and you're pretty sure you heard Carlos snicker.

The four of you make your way to the elevator while James glares at Carlos and you and Logan chuckle. "James" Logan says as you step through, "Give it a rest. She's obviously fine."

Your brother stops glaring, but still doesn't speak. You sigh. "Wow, you can almost feel the awkward."

Carlos grins at you, reaching out to hold your hand. You weave your fingers between his with a smile. He's so much darker than you are, making the two of you contrast dramatically. It occurs to you that he really is very short, and then you laugh at yourself because you're even shorter than him.

Logan looks at you with a silent question and you grin. "How is it that my brother is a giant and I'm not even 5'4"?"

He only smiles and you laugh as James pretends to be hurt. "Giant?"

"Think of it as the friendly giant" Carlos suggests and you laugh as the door opens. He gently pulls you in for a kiss and whispers a goodnight in your ear.

"Night" you reply as he steps out, feeling slightly shell shocked. Logan laughs at you and you blush. "What?"

"Nothing" he says, a sly grin on his face, "I've just never seen the great Maria so flustered."

You reach out and swat his arm as the doors open again and the three of you step out. Logan winks at you and waits for a moment. Once James is in front of him, he jumps on his back. "Give me a piggy back ride." He insists as James looks at him like he's crazy.

You laugh and open the door for the two of them. The three of you make your way to your rooms, calling quick goodnights, before shutting the doors.

You lay awake for awhile, considering. Just two days ago you were stuck with deadbeat parents and no way out. Now you're living with your brother in L.A. It's surprising how quickly things change. You have a boyfriend, an amazing boyfriend that you love. Content, you allow yourself to drift off to sleep.


End file.
